


Standing Firm

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for the Snarry100 prompts: Permission, and Available.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Standing Firm

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the Snarry100 prompts: Permission, and Available.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus sighed as Harry stepped through the Floo into Minerva’s office, his face creased with concern. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing whatsoever,” Severus replied, gesturing back to the fireplace. “So if you’d just like to return—“

“What happened to your hand?”

Damn. “Nothing, it’s fine.”

“Severus, for heaven’s sake,” Minerva huffed. “Tell him.”

Harry, examining Severus’ bandaged hand, looked up. “Tell me what?”

Severus sighed. “There was an… incident… at breakfast this morning.”

“One of Severus’ letters dissolved into acid in his hand,” Minerva added.

“What?” Harry looked sharply at Severus. “Was it—“

“The same person? I believe so.”

~~~

“How? All of your mail is supposed to be checked.” Harry’s expression transformed from one of shock and concern to anger. “If someone dropped the ball on this—“

“Is there something I should know?” Minerva asked, her frown deepening as she looked between the two of them.

“No.”

Harry gave him a _we’re going to have to tell her_ look. “Severus has received several threatening letters. I’ve been trying to trace them, but that’s proving more difficult than I expected.”

“But he was exonerated after the war.”

Harry shook his head. “This isn’t about the war. It’s about me.”

~~~

“I’m going to get to the bottom of this,” Harry vowed, as they descended the staircase from Professor McGonagall’s office. “Starting with who let that letter through.”

“It was no doubt merely an oversight.”

“Well, we can’t afford another one,” Harry said, blowing out a deep breath. “How’s your hand now?”

“Better. With continued treatment, it should be fully healed in a few days.”

“You might not be so lucky next time.” 

Harry stopped Severus before he could step out into the corridor, cupping his face to bring their lips together. Sensing Harry’s need for reassurance, Severus pulled him close.

~~~

“Maybe it’s time I assigned a couple of Aurors here. I have some available, and I’m sure Minerva would grant me permission.”

“Absolutely not!” Severus said at once. He strode away down the deserted corridor, Harry at his heels.

“Why?”

“Harry, attempting to find the perpetrator is one thing—I understand your need to take action. But, despite my increasing years, do not think for a moment that I am unable to protect myself.”

“I don’t think that! I just want to—“

“Treat me like a helpless invalid?”

“No!”

“Then go back to work.”

“Severus—“

“End of discussion.”


End file.
